Pfeifer Ross
Pfeifer Ross (born in either 1993-1994 or 1995-1996) is one of the main characters of the 2015 supernatural psychological horror movie The Gallows. Pfeifer Ross played the role of August's love interest/girlfriend in the 2013 version of The Gallows. Appearance Pfefier is a girl in her late teens or very early twenties. She has long, brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. During the rehearsal scenes, she wore a medieval-style maiden's dress, with poofy shoulders and long sleeves, as well as a floor-length skirt. From when she enters the school and inwards, she wears a grey cardigan over a light purple, low-cut, buttoned shirt and blue jeans. When she is first seen in the school during the night, she looks very tidy and well-groomed. However, as the night goes on, her appearance becomes more wild and bedraggled due to running through the school. Biography Not much is known about Pfeifer's home life. On the wall in her assumed house, there are pictures of her and Alexis Ross smiling and looking happy. These pictures could be an indicator to a good home life, as well as her happy-go-lucky attitude at school. Pfeifer was cast as August's love interest/girlfriend in the 2013 version of The Gallows. She is a good actress, playing her character's part with emotion and feeling. Twenty years after the tragic death of Charlie Grimille in the 1993 version of The Gallows, the play is being performed again by the senior year of 2013. Reese Houser is cast as August. Due to Reese's reluctance to act in the play, he is persuaded by his friend, Ryan, to break into the school and destroy the set, thereby forcing the play to be cancelled. Just after they have finished wrecking the set, they hear a door open and hide in the auditorium. Soon after, no noise is heard, so they run for the doors, only to bump into Pfeifer. Pfeifer carefully avoids answering why she was in the school after hours, instead saying to Reese that she "saw his car in the parking lot". Eventually, Cassidy lets slip to Pfeifer that they came to destroy the set, and Pfeifer runs away from Reese, furious at his actions. Charlie locks the four of them in the school, and the teens soon discover that there's no way out. Charlie starts to stalk and kill the students. He begins by separating them - usually by making a loud nose which forces them to run - and then locking a door so one student has been singled out and left alone. He then creeps up on the lone student and either attacks them or kills them, usually by using a noose. This happens for the majority of the movie, with Charlie first slowly picking off and killing Ryan Shoos. Ryan is flung off a ladder after mocking Charlie, and the fall results in him snapping his ankle. Cassidy sobs as Ryan begs her to help him, and soon runs to the door to shout for Reese and Pfeifer. Charlie slams the door, locking Ryan inside. He then creeps up behind him and suspends his body from the rafters, killing him. Cassidy is later left on her own, sitting against the wall of a staircase. At some point she picks up the phone, looking at herself in the front camera, being bathed in the glow of a red light. She looks at herself for a short while before suddenly realising a noose has appeared around her neck - Charlie pulls her backwards down the stairs, killing her. After the deaths of Ryan and Cassidy, Charlie chases Reese and Pfeifer to the top of the auditorium, nearly catching Reese as he does so. At the top, in the midst of the rafters, Pfeifer is too scared to go back down, although Reese tells her that they must because the police will be down there due to them setting off a fire alarm. Pfeifer eventually agrees to descend again, just to scream as she runs into the corpses of Cassidy and Ryan, who have been strung from the rafters. The two stars of the 2013 performance escape to the main auditorium, and Reese discovers that the door they originally entered through is now miraculously unlocked. He dashes out and is confused by the lack of police. It takes a moment for him to realise that Pfeifer didn't follow him out, and he calls for her. His reply is her choked screams. Reese sprints back to the auditorium, where Pfeifer is kneeling the middle of the stage, grasping her neck as she is being choked by an invisible Charlie. Reese rests on his knees and tries to comfort Pfeifer. Charlie switches on the spotlight, so the two are momentarily blinded by the harsh light after being without it for so long. It's then that they realise what Charlie wants them to do - finish the performance. Reese and Pfeifer shakily say their lines, the play suddenly mirroring their own situation. Pfeifer sobs uncontrollably because she knows what is about to happen. After they complete their kissing scene, Reese slowly stands up and walks up the stairs of the wooden gallows, which is suddenly illuminated by another spotlight. Facing the audience, Reese slips the noose over his head. Pfeifer continues to shout her lines, addressing Reese as August. This scares Reese, and he shouts as Pfeifer to stop. She doesn't stop, however, and after she draws to a close, Charlie appears at the right of the gallows, wearing his hangman hood. He reaches up and opens the platform. Reese dies instantly. Charlie then joins Pfeifer on the stage for a final bow, although he can't be seen - only his shadow can. A loud, slow clap echoes around the auditorium. The lights come on, revealing Alexis Ross sat in the middle of the seats, applauding. At the end of the movie, two police officers break into a house. One officer goes right down a corridor, whereas the other continues on into a living room, which looks old and preserved in time. There are photos on the wall of Alexis Ross and a young Pfeifer. The police officer continues on to the next room, where he sees a large painted tree, identical to the one used as a prop in The Gallows. An intricate, wooden dollhouse is on a top shelf. In the back right corner, a huge shrine has been created - the wall is covered in photos and newspaper clippings of the incident that happened in 1993. In the middle of the shrine, a doll with sandy-blonde hair and a miniature August's costume is hanging from a noose. The police officer turns around to find Alexis and Pfeifer sitting on a single bed, staring blankly at a small TV showing Charlie's death over and over again. Alexis is brushing Pfeifer's hair as the latter smiles demurely, he says Charlie Grimille and then turns to Alexis and Pfeifer and Pfeifer tells him that he should not say that name. The police officer shouts for his partner to join him but is confused by the lack of reply. He then says he needs his backup and then suddenly, the second police officer is thrown into a wall by a noose and hangs him up, killing him, terrifying the first officer, the door then closes. He turns to the right to see Pfeifer and Alexis are still sitting on the bed, but are now staring directly at him. Turning around, he meets Charlie in his August costume, hangman hood, holding his noose and Charlie kills him. Relationships Alexis Ross Alexis Ross is Pfeifer's mother. They appear to have a loving relationship. However, it's not like most mother-daughter friendships. Alexis obviously never recovered from Charlie's tragic death, which probably affected how she treated people. At the end of the movie, she is sat on a bed behind Pfeifer, gently brushing her hair as the two watch Charlie's death over and over again on the small TV. Category:Main characters